Simulation
by shivvy1080
Summary: "I can't stand the thought of you leaving me Blaine, it hurts so badly." Oneshot. Rated T for simulation of character death.


**Title:** Simulation

**Rating: **T for simulation of character death.

**Word count: **1,231

**Summary:** "I can't stand the thought of you leaving me Blaine, it hurts so badly."

**Authors notes: **OK, let me explain the inspiration for this. In Australia there's a company that travels around and does simulations of car crashes at high school to promote safe driving and the other day my friend had one at her school. A lot of students were crying and my friend lost her shit when her best friend was the one put in the body bag, because it all seemed so real. So yeah, not sure if America has these but oh well.

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly filed out of his French class, hanging back slightly so as not to get locker slammed on his way to the football field. All Juniors and Seniors had been told to gather there for a special assembly, this would involve some weird pep rally and Coach Sylvester screaming, Kurt suspected. When he spotted Rachel in the sea of people making their way out he grinned, swiftly walking over to her and linking their arms.<p>

"Hello my little future star, I trust that you enjoyed Dance?" Kurt grinned, he knew that Rachel hated the majority of people in her class, mainly due to the fact that they could apparently "not get their en pointe right." Or, that's what Kurt had gathered from Rachel's many rants about her class. Rachel let out a frustrate sigh.

"It was even worse than usual today, Claire, I've told you about Clair haven't I? Of course I have. Anyway, Claire…" And so Rachel launched into one of her rants. Kurt really did try and pay attention but he ended up getting lost in his own thoughts. By the time Rachel was finished they were making their way down to the front of the bleachers and Kurt had completely forgotten to look for Blaine, he suppressed a small sigh and accepted that Blaine was sitting with others from the Glee club and Kurt would be with Rachel for the entirety of whatever was waiting for them. Not that he was complaining, but he really did love spending time with Blaine, even just sitting next to or near him made Kurt infinitely happier. When Kurt and Rachel looked out at the field they saw an odd sight, in the middle of the field was a large tarp covering what could only be described as a misshapen lump.

"Oh god, what is it?" Kurt asked Rachel, his eyes widening as endless possibilities raced through his head. One of them included a voodoo doll Sue had made of Mr Shue.

"I don't know. And if Coach Sylvester was behind it, I don't _want_ to know." Both of the singers laughed at this, smiling at each other. If this time last year, someone had told Kurt that he would be best friends with Rachel Berry, he would have laughed in their face. But really, when you thought about it, Kurt and Rachel weren't that different. They were both people who would do anything to achieve their dreams; they were both ostracized from a young age and they were both wildly passionate about the arts and the rights of those in the LGBT community. It just took them some time, and maturity, to realise this.

Principal Figgins finally made his way onto the field with an unknown guest trailing behind him. "Quiet down students, quiet down." Figgins allowed a small pause for the chatter to stop before launching headfirst into his speech. "I am sure you are all familiar with the dangerous perils of driving. But we have been asked to give you a further look into the dangers of driving. I have with me today Officer Anderson and a few of his colleagues to give you a demonstration." Figgins paused and there were a few uncertain students who clapped hesitantly before Figgins handed the microphone over to Officer Anderson.

"OK guys, I won't bore you with much talk. I just want to remind you all that this is a simulation and none of this is real, OK? Let's get going." With that the tarp was pulled off the misshapen lump, to reveal the crumpled wreckage of two cars. Within each were four students, two in the passenger seats and two in the driver's seats. There was blood covering the students, cars and some of the grass, with a small amount of smoke coming from one of the cars and an unbearable stench coming from the cars. There were students murmuring in the bleachers and moans and yells of agony coming from the cars, with the sound of sirens in the distance making the whole scene so, _so_ realistic. It took a moment for Kurt's eyes to adjust before he realised that he recognised the mop of curly, brown hair in the front seat. It literally felt like his heart stopped and stomach dropped.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered. _It's just a simulation, it isn't real. It is _not_ real_. Kurt told himself, but then Blaine let out the most heart wrenching grown of pain and Kurt sobbed. It looked so real. There was Blaine, _his_ Blaine, his boyfriend, his rock, his world, his _everything_ looking worse than Kurt had ever seen him. The sound of sirens got louder, as did the noises from the students in the cars, until suddenly three ambulances, two fire trucks and four police cars pulled up onto the field. Kurt couldn't watch. He couldn't watch this happening to Blaine.

Kurt looked down at his feet, sobs wracking his whole body as Rachel drew him in for a hug, her own tears wetting his shirt. "It's not real, Kurt. It's not real. It isn't." Rachel repeated, over and over, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

When Kurt finally looked back up Blaine was being dragged out of the car by two burly looking firemen as paramedics swarmed him. There were whispers of conversation between them before they shook their heads. And that's when Kurt realised what they were doing. Seeing Blaine put into that black body bag is what broke Kurt, completely and utterly. He let out a scream, Rachel's arms pulling him back and stopping him from running to Blaine. Kurt slowly sunk to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't care if it was a simulation. It hurt; it hurt so bad seeing his boyfriend dead, gone for good. It all seemed so real and so… there. Kurt wasn't sure how long he was down on the ground for, with Rachel's arms around him, holding him as he fell to pieces but when he calmed down people were filing out of the bleachers, quite a few with tear stained faces.

"Come on, Kurt, we'll go find Blaine," Rachel whispered in his ear, tugging him up off the floor. Kurt felt humiliated at what he had doe but just the thought of losing Blaine made him ache, and that ache was magnified by a million when he had to _see_ it. Rachel led him off the bleachers, sniffling slightly, and into the boy's locker room where Blaine was pulling a shirt over his head, water dripping from his face and hair where he had just scrubbed off all the fake blood and make up. Rachel gave him a watery smile and a small wave before departing the locker room. Kurt immediately pulled Blaine into a hug, holding him close and just inhaling his scent. "I had to watch it. I had to watch it and I couldn't stand it," Kurt whispered brokenly, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, "I can't stand the thought of you leaving me, Blaine." Kurt burrowed his face into Blaine's neck, his tears undoubtedly staining Blaine's shirt. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving me Blaine, it hurts so badly."

"Never," Blaine murmured, kissing the top of Kurt's head. Blaine pulled Kurt's head up so he could gently kiss Kurt, tasting his tears on his lips. "I'm never leaving you."


End file.
